Mutant Spawn! Woo! oO
by Pxhbiqt-Bob
Summary: PG-13! Whoot Whoot! Anyways just read the story! R&R would be nice too! And remember: Bling Bling! [O]
1. Default Chapter

Mutant Spawn: IreallylikeJSRFsoImadearandomfanfic!  
  
R&R. And no flames please. If you can't leave a positive review, leave none at all. . . This was NOT supposed to make any sense.  
  
`+`  
  
"Skating 'round the subways, skating 'round the peeps, when all the good things go bad, I'm all over it CREEPS!"  
  
Squealing at the top of his lungs, the perverted midgit Yo-Yo was having a grand time tagging a large wall in the alleyways.  
  
Beat (not to far behind) was tagging a bus. No matter how high he turned the volume up on his headphones, the little pig's sqeauling was sinking in his ears, "YO-YO! SHUDDUP!!"  
  
Beat chucks an empty spray can at Yo-Yo, who saw just in time and ducked. The spraycan instead hit a cop on the back of the head, "OUCH! YOU FREAKIN' KIDS!"  
  
Yo-Yo and Beat made a run for it as the cop pulled out his gun. Not to far away, on the other side of Shibua Terminal Gum was tagging with Corn.  
  
"Corn, could you shake this for me?" Gum held out a spraycan to Corn, who was tagging his name on a trashcan, "Sure Gum"  
  
Gum giggled as she watches Corn shake up that spraycan goood. Just for kicks, the girl leans down a bit for most of her breasts to show. Corn turns a deep shade of maroon which makes Gum giggle harder.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town, Yo-Yo and Beat were being chased by three cops.  
  
"Yo-Yo! You stupid * pant pant * why didn't you let the spraycan * pant * hit you on the forehead! Where it belongs!" Beat held up his middle finger. Either for the cops or Yo-Yo, we don't know.  
  
"Yo! I have to look my best for when I jerk on Gum!"  
  
"You! * pant * perve!"  
  
~ Switch back to Gum and Corn ~  
  
Gum is still giggling as she sprays her name on a wall. Corn is nowhere to be seen.  
  
~ Beat and Yo-Yo ~  
  
Beat and Yo-Yo reach a dead end. The cops surround them. The two GGs have no escape! Hmm, well that's what is seems. But try being cornered in an alleyway with a green haired-perverted-short-nerdy sunglass wearing kid.  
  
Yo-Yo leaps right upon Beat and starts making out with the GG. Beat moans into the kisses, rubbing YoYo's ass. Yo-Yo necks Beat as he slips a hand down the front of Beat's trousers.  
  
The cops make a barfing look and run away. The two GGs high five and skate back to the garage.  
  
~ Gum and Corn ~  
  
Gum is now spraying a bus. Corn still no where to be found.  
  
+++++ 


	2. Chicken ChowMein

Mutant Spawn: chapter 2  
  
R&R, no flames, not supposed to make sense la da da. . . OK! Now the story! ^.^  
  
+++++  
  
Back in the Garage, we see Beat and Yo-Yo raiding the fridge.  
  
"That's my leftovers! You already ate all yours!" Beat snatched away the chinese container Yo-Yo was holding, "Aw c'mon Beat! SHARE!"  
  
We leave the two arguing over leftover chicken chow'mein and eggrolls.  
  
+Corn and Gum+  
  
"Lalalala. . ." Gum is tagging a two story building while Corn is STILL no where to be found.  
  
+Beat and Yo-Yo+  
  
"Ugh. . . that eggroll really hit the spot!" Yo-Yo was turning green and making frequent stops to the bathroom. Beat was happily munching on a piece of cornbread, "Ha ha! That's what you get for hogging the leftovers, YO!"  
  
Yo-Yo slumps on the couch still green. Beat is still laughing  
  
+Gum and Corn+  
  
"CORN! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! THERE'S A COP ON MY TAIL!"  
  
Corn appears in a puff of smoke, "Wha? Huh?"  
  
Gum laughs, "Gotcha! Where were you anyways?"  
  
Corn shrugs, "In another fanfic this author's brother is writing. Did you know I'm a huge fan to others in this fanfiction place? It is so sweet! I didn't know I had so many fans!"  
  
Gum rolls her eyes and continues tagging  
  
+Beat and Yo-Yo+  
  
Yo-Yo still throwin up, Beat still laughing  
  
++++++ 


	3. CoMbO is in the HOUSE!

Chapter 3: Bling Bling  
  
Make no sense, have good laughs! ^-^  
  
+++++  
  
Combo: Bing Bling  
  
Gum: Oh hey combo! What's up?  
  
Combo: Bling Bling  
  
Gum: ooookaayyy whatever  
  
Corn: Hey look! I get knocked out! * reading fanfiction on his laptop *  
  
+Beat and Yo-Yo+  
  
Beat: Are you ok man?  
  
Yo-Yo: I never want to hear the word chinese food again  
  
Beat: Ha! You said it brutha!  
  
+Combo, Gum, Corn+  
  
Gum: Combo! Let the kid have his Happy Meal!  
  
Combo: * Is towering over 9 year old with McDonalds Kids Meal * BLING BLING!  
  
Corn: Hey look! I say "squee!" I love that word!  
  
Gum: Corn, shut up!  
  
+Beat Yo-Yo+  
  
Beat: So whatcha wanna do?  
  
Yo-Yo: I dun know, be obnoxious  
  
Beat: Sounds like a plan  
  
*Both head to 99th street *  
  
+The other three+  
  
Combo: Blinging! Bling Bling! Blinging!  
  
Gum: Combo shut up! I hate the word! Or saying. . . whatever it is  
  
Corn: Hey look! I. .  
  
Gum: I'm not interested Corn. * Skates on other side of town *  
  
Corn: Aw * Sad face *  
  
+Beat and Yo-Yo+  
  
Yo-Yo: I'll give you two days of solid quiet if you buy me a bag of candy!  
  
Beat: Uh. . . that's a hard bargain. . but I'LL TAKE IT!!!!!  
  
Yo-Yo: Ya!  
  
Beat: * Hands over a bag of candy *  
  
Yo-Yo: * Squeals *  
  
+Other three+  
  
Corn: * Is now tagging a wall in alleyway *  
  
Combo: * Is no where to be seen *  
  
Gum: * A little speck be seen from Corn's POV *  
  
+Yo-Yo and Beat+  
  
Yo-Yo: * Singing 'Oh my darlin' *  
  
Beat: Yo-Yo! The bargain! Remember!  
  
Yo-Yo: Oh yeah! * sings quietly *  
  
Beat: I can still hear you!  
  
Yo-Yo: * If it's possible, he whisper sings *  
  
Beat: * huff *  
  
+++++++++ 


End file.
